Of the Purple Shirt of Sex and the Pinkish Cloak of Humiliation
by Mischel
Summary: Ever wondered how that purple tunic Merlin wore only in season 4 appeared? This is a story about how Merlin messed things up again, and how that purple tunic might have been added to his blue-red collection of tunics. Arthur is not going to be happy about this. - Can be Merthur, but doesn't have to. I think it's bromance. Hopefully funny oneshot.


**If you've never heard of _the purple shirt of sex_ , you should quickly go look it up because this is my take on how it might have been added to Merlin's blue-red collection of tunics. When someone says _the purple shirt of sex,_ they're usually talking about the Sherlock fandom. But the thing is, Merlin also owns one purple shirt of sex. Ever wondered how that purple tunic he wore only in season 4 appeared? I hope you'll like this then XD**

 **Warning: I'm not native speaker. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Also the title is freakishly long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **OF THE PURPLE SHIRT OF SEX AND THE PINKISH CLOAK OF HUMILIATION**

 **.**

"Goodnight, Arthur." Merlin smiled as was leaving the chambers. He waited for a few seconds until he heard the familiar "goodnight, Merlin" and then he closed the door with a smile. It was dark in the halls of Camelot, save for the faint light from the torches on the walls. He wasn't sure what time it was, but his guess was sometime after midnight.

As he started going down the stairs with a happy and very tired sigh, he suddenly stopped and groaned. He forgot about the laundry! "Damn clothes." He whispered to the silence around him. Gaius was probably already sleeping and here he was, turning around on the stairs to get back inside the castle.

He had already washed Arthur's clothes before noon, but he knew they would be dry by now and Arthur said he needed them in the morning. Uther decided he wasn't spending as much time with his son as he would like, and so he had called off the council meeting and prepared a _bonding_ hunting trip for him and Arthur.

Arthur said he wasn't sure if Uther wanted to hunt at all, because after he told him they would go in the morning, he started talking about how Arthur was old enough to get married, how he would need to become the king someday, and things like that.

And that's why he needed his cloak.

Merlin ran up the stairs around one of the guards and finally reached one of the towers. He opened the door and found himself under the starry night, high in the castle. He had hung the cloak there because the sun was bright and he knew it would dry quickly. And then he forgot to take the clothes back to Arthur's chambers.

He reached for the cloak and put it down from the laundry string, before reaching for his own blue tunic. Yes, he washed their clothes together. And why? Not only because Arthur and him had become much closer in the last few months and he figured he wouldn't mind, but because he forgot to wash his own clothes and Gaius refused to do it for him. He smiled when he remembered how quickly he ran back to his chamber for his clothes before he returned to the cloak and threw his clothes to the water with it.

When both the cloak, his tunic and Arthur's socks and trousers were all hung over his forearm, he yawned and finally returned to the prince's chambers. He entered quietly and threw the cloak carelessly on the table. (Thank god Arthur was already asleep.) Then he put the rest of Arthur's clothes into his closet and forgot the cloak on the table.

It was even darker as he made his way across the courtyard and back to his and Gaius' chambers. And with a clear mind, he finally fell down into his bed and was asleep within seconds.

In the morning

Merlin woke up when Gaius walked into his little room to tell him he was late again. Honestly, Merlin didn't even care anymore, and he was sure Arthur was used to that by now. Besides, the cloak and the other clothes were back in his chambers just when he needed them, Arthur needed Merlin only to get him breakfast and to find said clothes in the closet. And to wake him up, if Merlin wasn't late, that is.

With a heavy sigh, he stood up and went over to his closet. When he opened the door, looking for his usual (now clean) blue tunic, he found a new tunic instead. A purple tunic... wait, purple?

"How did that..." Merlin's eyes widened when he realized what happened. Red cloak and a blue tunic? Not a good idea to wash it together. And oh god, what happened to that cloak?

xoXÖXox

Arthur didn't expect his breakfast to be on the table when he woke up (with Merlin absent again), but he really didn't expect his cloak to be there either. And certainly not this purple-ish, pink-ish royal cloak with a green-ish, once gold Camelot emblem on the back. He stared down at his ruined cloak and closed his eyes in anger and regret, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"MERLIN!"

*THE END*

 **Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, please ;)**


End file.
